<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ballad of Vanessa Everly by whiim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645296">The Ballad of Vanessa Everly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiim/pseuds/whiim'>whiim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), One Shot, Prom, Prom Queen, Song: The Ballad Of Sara Berry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:36:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiim/pseuds/whiim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[INSPIRED BY THE SONG THE BALLAD OF SARA BERRY]</p><p>Vanessa Everly was a popular bitch,<br/>Hot boy, hot bod, Nuka-Girl, plus she was ritch,<br/>That girl had everything until hiccup and hitch,<br/>A nuclear bomb was dropped on Boston.</p><p>Check Nessie, Choose Nessie, Vote for Ness Everly!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ballad of Vanessa Everly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stands on the balcony overlooking her kingdom. Being the boss has its perks, and it’s not just the copious amounts of chems and booze, or the seemingly endless flow of caps. For Vanessa, it’s that finally, she is the <em> Queen. </em>All of Nuka-World is down on their knees for her, every raider, trader and tourist are her subjects. </p><p> </p><p>Don’t get me wrong, our precious little raider has almost always had everything her heart desired, ever since her family first moved to America before the war. She’s always been popular, in High-school, as Cheer Captain and aspiring Prom Queen, in adulthood as the Nuka-Girl and an actress and then finally, as the Overboss, two hundred years after the bombs fell (well, she’s popular among raiders at least, not so much the rest of wasteland though).</p><p> </p><p>If asked about her popularity, Gage would bark something uninteresting about how she was the most popular Overboss they ever had, and if only because she: “jus’ ain’t Colter”. Mags Black, leader of the Operators would remark that it’s because “she’s the perfect mix of classy and cutthroat, <em> divine. </em>” The bloodthirsty leader of the Disciples Nisha claims it’s because “she gets the job done”. As for the twins; Cherri and Chance, raider twins who took over the Pack’s territory, they claim it’s because “she’s a Goddess”. </p><p> </p><p>They’re always hopped up on something though. So take what they say with a pinch of salt. </p><p> </p><p>Throughout our Nessie’s life, one person has always been particularly jealous of her. That person is her sister; Camilla Everly. Despite having the same opportunities in life, a better relationship with her parents and an almost equally successful career, she has always been envious. And just so it happens, in celebration of her success in Nuka World, Camilla has come to stay with them.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, though, it isn’t just Camilla who’s come from the wasteland. Sere, the Brotherhood soldier turned raider, and Fiona, the soft-spoken settler who simply got on well with everyone, are here too, for support. And in the coming days was a soirée to honor the Overboss. All Vanessa had to do was keep her position until then. Of course there was nobody who would dare challenge her position… well, there shouldn’t be anyway. </p><p> </p><p>The issue was, even though it was somewhat unintentional, Mila, despite being fairly intolerable, had <em> somehow </em>charmed her way into the hearts of the raiders. </p><p> </p><p>Some of them just found it impressive that she never went down without a fight, even though she was missing her right arm. In fact, she was a crack shot even without her <em> robot </em> arm. Her popularity with some of the raider population didn’t go unnoticed by her older sister, and for the first time, Vanessa was the jealous one. </p><p> </p><p>“Somethin’ on your mind, stunner?” </p><p> </p><p>Gage’s arm wrapped around Vanessa’s shoulder, and she leaned into his embrace, closing her eyes, “I’m just thinking, as one does.” He chuckled and his lips brushed against her temple, “tha’s dangerous, ain’t it?” She elbowed him in the side and he laughed a little more, kissing her temple yet again, “I’m kiddin’. What you thinkin’ about, boss?” Vanessa shivered in delight, grabbing his tank and balling it up in her hand, “heh, just about how being the Overboss is no different than being the Prom Queen.” </p><p> </p><p>He scrunched up his nose, he always knew when she was talking about pre-war things, because she made no sense, “ayep… Prom Queen, Overboss, same difference.” Vanessa snickered and looked up at him, “so Prom is like, a fancy party at the end of a school year. A queen is elected based on, well, usually a popularity contest.” “Elected?” “Voted in.” He nodded, the rest of it made sense, well, besides school, but it was the concept of school he didn’t understand. He knew it still existed in the wasteland. Learning to count and shit seemed like a waste of time, he learnt everything he needed <em> without </em> school.</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t voted in.” Vanessa nodded, “no, but being popular with the raiders has kept me in charge.” The raider scratched his stubble, “well, I s’pose you ain’t <em> completely </em> wrong,” “well, think about it, you guys only needed me to clear out all the parks, now that’s done, you could easily get rid of me, or replace me if you didn’t like me.” He chuckled and pointed down at the ground below, where Camilla (coincidentally <em> sans arm </em>) was sitting beside the fountain, chatting with Mags Black and Cherri, “well, if we did wanna replace ya, it ain’t like we ain’t got options.” </p><p> </p><p>The, <em> already paranoid, </em> Overboss jerked away from him, shrugging his arm off in the process, “ <em> what </em> ? What do you mean?” Gage tossed his head back and laughed, assuming she was joking, “well, <em> I </em> don’t much like her, but Camilla is gettin’ real popular. Then of course Mags, Nisha <em> and </em> Cherri are already good leaders, and would prob’ly make a half decent Overboss. Oh, not t’mention the big scary woman you’re friends with, what’s her name, Sere? She’s real liked by the Disciples, and then you got Beck,” “don’t mention her.” <em> That struck a nerve </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Beck was an ex-pack raider who had been allowed to stick around since she got on kinda well with Gage and the other big-name raiders, and she sold out some of the last Pack strongholds. Vanessa wasn’t outright <em> jealous </em> of Beck, just <em> healthily apprehensive. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Gage wrapped his arms back around her, pulling her into his chest. In an attempt to lighten her mood, he tilted her chin up to peck her on the lips, smirking, “y’know, even little Fiona could steal your throne, Prom Queen, I’d watch out if I were you.” A scowl dragged her features down and she pressed her forehead to his chest, a growl-like sound emanating from her small form. “Nah, don’t you worry your head about it, boss, you ain’t never disappointed me so far, I know you’ll defend your position without a second thought. Life’s a prom, or whatever. Is tha’ righ’?” </p><p> </p><p>She pulled away to look up at him, her hands clutching his tank, one eyebrow quirking upwards, “yes… <em> Yes </em> , you know what, Gage? That <em> is </em> right. Life <em> is </em> a prom.” And he was <em> also </em> right that she would defend her position without a second thought. In fact, her brain was already working wildly to hatch a plan to ensure she did just that. To the best of her ability.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Vanessa stands before her mirror, in the dim candlelight she is barely reflected. Is it a trick of the light? Or does she truly see herself standing there with a crown, in a floor length red formal gown? Her fingers curl around the stems of the fever blossoms as she plucks them from their vase, holding it close to her chest like a bouquet. In her reflection, it’s a bouquet of roses. </p><p> </p><p>She thirsts for blood from the roses in hand.</p><p>She can taste the silver of her crown. </p><p> </p><p>Or is it iron? </p><p> </p><p>She blinks and she’s standing there in her oversized Nuka-Cola shirt, clutching wilting fever blossoms and her mouth is full of blood. It’s either from her use of psycho and overdrive, or is it because she’s sunk her perfectly straight teeth into her lip. </p><p> </p><p>She drops the “roses” into the vase and backs away from the mirror, spitting blood onto the floor. She’s disturbed. She’s paranoid. And all the noise from outside isn’t helping. </p><p> </p><p>Howling, like damn coyotes, if she didn’t know any better she would’ve thought it was the Pack. A glance over her balcony reveals Cherri and her gang is out partying in the streets of Nuka-Town. Raider-Boss of the Flock is mingling with… huh, well, that couldn’t be right. That looked like Disciples and Operators down there with her. All getting along? Yeah, admittedly they’re all probably hopped up on chems and booze, but even so, there were no signs of tension down there, no hint of a negative situation arising. </p><p> </p><p>Our overboss pulls on her leather pants, tucking in her shirt and strapping a combat knife to her thigh, <em> just in case </em>, jamming her feet into her heels before taking the outdoor elevator down into the park. </p><p> </p><p>Raider radio is blasting over the speakers, and Red-Eye is loudly singing some absurdity about caps or gold or… y’know his typical nonsense. Cherri takes a huff of her jet and waves a hand for Vanessa to come over. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take her out.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’ve got a knife, Nessie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take her out, you could do it so easily. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chance cuts off her train of thought, he spins her round by her shoulders and tilts her chin up with the side of his finger and his thumb. “<em> Heya Boss </em> , glad you came to join us, always a party with <em> you </em> around.” She scoffs and grabs his wrist, pulling his hand away from her face, “what’s your sister doing?” “Eh, a bit of Psycho, some Jet. Come grab some Buffout with me?” He pulls her into him, running his thumb along her cheekbone, “hmm, buffout, yeah, sounds <em> perfect </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A knife is too obvious.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It would cause too much trouble.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What she needs is something more subtle. More lowkey. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Spiked chems for example.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chance towered over her as he led her away from the bulk of the commotion, out towards Bradberton amphitheater. It has been adapted to better suit the needs of the Flock, meaning there are a myriad of chem brewing sets, comfy couches and those weird stained glass windows. </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa had always likened them more to a cult than a raider gang, but then she also thought the Operators weren’t much like a raider gang either, in fact she thought they were more like a mercenary group. She only really considered the Disciples to be what was normally classified as a <em> raider </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He offered her a glass of whiskey, which she gratefully took from him and drank straight away, before moving over to look at one of the chemistry stations. “I gotta brew up some more bufftats, you gonna be alright, angel?” Her eyes dragged up to look at him, he was heading backstage, that just made her plans easier, “of course I will, darling, there’s plenty to drink around here.” He laughed as he walked off, and the minute the door closed behind him she went looking for some psycho. </p><p> </p><p>There were a few doses on a table, and there were all the supplies she needed already at the chemistry set. She thought back to when she’d first learnt how to make Overdrive from Maple, and how she had very clearly stipulated the measurements for the acid, and not to include buffout in the mix. As such, it meant she knew <em> exactly </em>how to make it deadly.</p><p> </p><p>She mixed up the psycho, nuka cola and grabbed a bottle of anti-freeze. She peered at the inside, and luckily had enough to poison the spunky, young raider. She melted up some buffout and poured that into the mixture with the entire contents of acid, and then filtered it into the syringe. “Nessie, you’ve still got it…” She murmured, before tucking it into her belt, just as Chance reappeared with a small brown pill bottle, “you want a hit, angel?” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes rolled up from the ground to study his. His pupils were already blown out. “Oh, hah, no thank you, I need to keep my focus.” She wanted to make sure her plan went accordingly, it was well thought out, no room for error. It wasn’t emotionally driven, to an extent, and she wanted to make sure that it stayed that way. </p><p> </p><p>Once returned to the party she felt a heavy, fur-coat clad arm wrap around her shoulders. <em> Cherri </em> . The raider smiled at the overboss, her messy brown hair flopping in her face, “it’s been a while since we partied this <em> hard, </em>hey angel? Did you and Chance bring any chems back for me?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh it was too perfect.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She didn’t even need to convince her to take it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But that didn’t mean she couldn’t play with her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I have some <em> Overdrive </em> , but it’s my last dose you know?” Cherri blinked up at her and grabbed one of her hands, “ <em> please, </em> angel! Last thing I wanna do right now is come down from my high.” Vanessa hummed and turned her face away, “ <em> please! </em>” She laughed and shook her hand off, “alright, alright. It’s got a kick to it, though.” The minute she produced it, Cherri snatched it, shrugging her coat off one arm in a fluid motion, before jamming it straight in.</p><p> </p><p>The needle sunk into her tanned, olive skin, and she pushed her hair from her face with her free hand. Her pupils immediately diluted and then expanded again, “damn,” she sighed, staggering on her feet, “you weren’t… you weren’t wrong about it having a kick.” She staggered again and sat down on a bench, stretching out a hand towards Vanessa, “<em> angel </em>?” She croaked out, her breathing shallow, her body shuddering with every weakened gasp for air.</p><p> </p><p>Our Overboss hadn’t predicted this severe of a reaction, and she especially hadn’t predicted it to occur so soon. Her lips were already turning blue and she grabbed Vanessa’s hand, whining and wheezing desperately. Her fingertips had turned blue too, and now her eyes were rolling back into her head, she shuddered once and then threw up violently over herself. The smell was horrific. Like booze, and 200 year old gum, and well, vomit. </p><p> </p><p>The shaking got more violent, until she was violently lurching and spasming, still hopelessly gripping her angel’s hand. Vanessa closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose for a second, getting into the right mindset before, “<em> shit! Fuck! </em> Someone help! <em> Please </em>! I don’t know what’s happening!” </p><p> </p><p>Blood was streaming down from Cherri’s nose at this point, and she’d limply dropped Vanessa’s hand, slumping over on the bench in a way that would’ve been lifeless if it wasn’t for the uncontrollable convulsing her body was still giving out, both of her eyes rolled back and glazed over.</p><p> </p><p>Gage was already on his way to find out where his Overboss had gotten off too, and with Beck by his side the two tore through the crowds at the sound of her yelling. By the time the pair and Chance got to Vanessa, Cherri had gone completely limp on the bench, eyes half-lidded and dull, covered in her own sick with her already drying blood smudged down and across her face. </p><p> </p><p><em>P is for </em><strike><em>Patricia</em></strike> <b><em>Cherri </em></b><em>drinking poisoned punch.</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I can’t believe you made Gage deal with it.” </p><p>Vanessa twitched and stopped suddenly, looking over at the white-haired raider with a scowl, “I didn’t <em> make </em> Gage deal with anything, <em> Beck. </em> I don’t <em> ever </em> make him do anything,” “hey, calm down, I’m only kidding, you’re being so tetchy, what’s going on? You seem pretty okay with what happened.” </p><p> </p><p>She huffed again, and turned around completely to look at her. It was very dark, and they were on the outskirts of Nuka-Town, Vanessa had run off when Gage and Chance had started clearing everyone off and dealing with the body. She needed to clear her mind and try to process what exactly it was that she had just done, and why it felt so… right? Familiar? Beck had followed her because having her run off alone seemed like a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still on Overdrive?”</p><p>“Why the <em> fuck </em>do you know that?” </p><p>She shrugged, “just think that something like that would put you off. I mean, I’ve seen an Overdrive overdose before, happened in the Pack a few times. The nosebleed thing is usually a dead giveaway. I didn’t even know people in the Flock took Overdrive, especially not Cherri, she’s normally on Jet, Psycho at a <em> push. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Beck walked past Vanessa and sat on the ground, leaning back against a fence and closing her eyes, “who’s your dealer? We should probably check them out, maybe that spiked syringe was meant for you. Hang on… don’t you brew your own che-.” </p><p> </p><p>She was cut off by the most horrific, bloodcurdling crunch, as her head was slammed into a blunt rock on the ground. She stuttered and gasped, clinging to life as blood pooled on the ground beneath her head. </p><p> </p><p>Beck stared up at the Overboss. Her eyes were cold, but the smile on her face was anything but. Fear set in as she realised she was about to die here, her blood rushed in her ears as she felt Vanessa drag her closer by her hair.</p><p> </p><p><em>R is for </em><strike><em>Raquel</em></strike> <b><em>Beck</em></b><em> dashed on a rock.</em></p><p><em> Crunch. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Beck went limp as Vanessa pounded her head against the rock one more time, her white hair stained red with blood, bits of brain and sinew congealing and sticking with the dust on the ground. Her hands were shaking, she wiped them on Beck’s top and tugged a predator grenade from the dead raider’s belt, pulling the pin and setting it off, dropping it next to the body. Something would come and eat the dead raider, and that solved the issue of someone finding her whilst she’s still recognisable. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You’ve been pushing us all away, Ness, I know you blame yourself because you couldn’t help her, but we’re here for you, Fiona and I feel like we’ve barely heard from you. Gage said you’ve been weird with him these last few days too.” </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa looked up from the kitchen counter to Sere’s face. The two raiders were trying to relax by taking part in a pre-war hobby both of them enjoyed to an extent, <em> baking. </em> Her grip on her rolling pin tightened to the point her knuckles turned white, and it wasn’t from the flour. </p><p> </p><p>“Gage really said that?” </p><p>“Well, not word for word but… Ness, he’s just worried about you. We all are. You know I’m always honest with you, so that’s what I’m doing for you right now. Let us in, stop pushing us away, especially not him, you know he can’t deal with that.” </p><p>“And I suppose you know my husband better than I do?” </p><p>Sere shook her head and turned away, looking back down at what she was doing, “c’mon, Ness. Why are you acting like this? Y’know, if we were in high-school I’d say you were socially dead.”</p><p> </p><p>The taller woman’s laughter filled the small kitchen. It was clearly a joke, maybe not in the best taste, but she didn’t have any deeper harsher meaning by it. </p><p> </p><p>However, some girls are rational, but our Vanessa is not. </p><p>If that isn’t clear by now, I don’t know what is. </p><p> </p><p>A murder doesn’t seem like much in this harsh new world, but keep in mind that 200 years ago, our Overboss was a gentle housewife, who would sooner save a bug and set it free than squish it. And now, had she finally snapped? Anyone who knew her from before would believe that she was a completely new person, that her behaviour was completely out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Y’know Mila could become the next Overboss </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Vanessa snapped, looking back over her shoulder at her, one eyebrow quirked. Sere didn’t even look back at her, “I said even Mila is worried about you.” The Overboss fell silent, she was <em> certain </em>that wasn’t what Sere had said, and the fact she was now lying about it was just… disrespectful! Was she implying Vanessa was insane? Or trying to make her doubt herself and her own sanity? </p><p> </p><p>Why would she do such a thing?</p><p>Unless she was trying to undermine her authority.</p><p>Trying to <em> steal her crown. </em></p><p> </p><p>That couldn’t happen, she couldn’t let that happen. Sere was stronger than her. Braver. More suited to this life. But the title of Overboss, and the crown, belonged to Nessie. They were rightfully hers. She’d fought tooth and nail for the title and the crown, she’d done things she wouldn’t dream of, she’d lost herself. So she wasn’t going to lose the only things she’d gained.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m worried about you, Ness, you’ve been all over the place recently, what’s going on? <em> You’re so fucking useless. </em> ” Vanessa flinched, spinning round to look at Sere, the rolling pin clutched tightly in her grip, “I’m what?” Sere laughed and glanced at her over her shoulder, “you <em> know </em> you’re important to me, you just want me to say it again for your ego. I’ll bite, you’re so important to me, Ness, that’s why I worry. That’s why I <em> am </em>worried.”</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No! </em>
</p><p>That’s <em> not </em>what she said! Vanessa wasn’t crazy. She wasn’t! </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not crazy.”</p><p>Sere laughed and waved a hand in the air, choosing to not respond and instead just start wiping down the sides. Big mistake. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crack! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sere was still standing, despite the fact the wooden rolling pin had just been slammed against her head. Vanessa wasn’t particularly strong but she’d done enough to knock the taller woman off balance, and even put her in a slight daze. She pressed a hand to her head, and studied the blood that came away on her fingertips, “oh. Ness?” </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa ignored the screaming in her ears, in her head, and swung the pin again. Sere was sent reeling, the second swing was the <em> money shot. </em> The side of her temple had caved in, and it was impressive that she was still conscious, her left eye no longer visible behind the blood and flesh that had come off her face. She spat up blood on the floor and outstretched a hand, “oh Nessa…” </p><p> </p><p><em>O is what </em><strike><em>Anne</em></strike> <b><em>Sere</em></b><em> said, when Nessie bludgeoned her brains.</em></p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing she choked out, before finally properly collapsing onto the tiled floor. Her blood began to pool beneath her. She couldn’t leave her like that. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled an old burlap sack off the shelves and stuffed what she could of Sere’s head into it, and now for the tricky part. </p><p> </p><p>Gage was out checking up on Kiddie Kingdom, making sure it didn’t fall into disarray now that Chance had taken over the Flock on his own. He wouldn’t be back for a few hours, he hadn’t been gone long. She wasn’t going to be disturbed. </p><p> </p><p>Sere was going to be a <em> bitch </em>to move.</p><p> </p><p>Sere <em> was </em>a bitch to move. </p><p> </p><p>At least with the bag on her head she wasn’t leaving blood on the now freshly cleaned floors. She rubbed her forehead with a hand as she got Sere into the elevator, dropping her legs, and slamming her hand against one of the buttons. </p><p> </p><p>The music crackled through the speakers, but it was somewhat comforting. It was familiar. Even though everything had changed in the last 200 years, and even in the last few days, terrible elevator music was still the same. The bell rang and the doors opened with a shudder. She wrapped both hands around Sere’s ankles and pulled her into the side room behind the desk, “I’m sorry Sere, but I suppose I’ll have to just leave you in here for now, it’s still daytime out, you know. That could cause a lot of problems for me, nobody wants an Overboss who is unstable and violently aggressive, don’t you agree, my love?” </p><p> </p><p>She pulled the bag from her head and ran her thumb along her brow bone, clicking her tongue and shaking her head, “oh I’m sorry it’s come to this my love, out of everyone you were my favourite. Don’t tell Gage though!” She laughs and taps what remains of Sere’s nose, “alright, well, I’ve got to get going now, love. I’ve got some paperwork to attend to back upstairs, you have a nice nap though.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Curled up in a comfy, restored chair, with her legs tucked up beneath her, Vanessa is unable to pour over the work she needs to do, not how she wants to anyway. Her mind is unfocused, clouded. There are raids that must be planned, parks to be checked up on, camps and settlements that she required updates on, caps to be counted, the list was endless. </p><p> </p><p>Yet her eyes kept being drawn back to a photograph kept on her desk. Finding a working camera was a blessing, and she loved the photographs she had of Gage, their ‘wedding’, Dogmeat etc. </p><p> </p><p>But there was one picture that bothered her. </p><p>Or more importantly there was one picture that bothered her <em> now. </em></p><p>Because there were seven reasons her crown wasn’t good as got, and they were all in that photo with her. </p><p> </p><p>The photo was, if you haven’t already worked out, her and the other female raider bosses, as well as Fiona, Sere, Beck and Mila. She slid it closer to her on the desk with a finger tip, studying it for a moment. Poor Nessie is barely hanging by a thread and she’s simply obsessed with holding onto her title and this psychotic metaphor of being Prom Queen. </p><p> </p><p>She plucks a red pen from the cracked mug on her desk, and studies the photograph for a moment. Without a second thought she slams the frame against the corner of her desk. It shatters and glass scatters across her desk and onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>With the pen she draws a cross over the faces of Cherri, Beck and Sere, pausing for a moment to tap the pen against her bottom lip. “Eeny, meeny, miny, <em> Mags. </em> Oh Maggie, you wouldn’t cause trouble for me right? Ah, it seems you would, hmm?” She tuts and folds up the photograph before tucking it into her bra, “guess I’ll have to come pay you a visit? Hmm, or maybe we should have a girls trip. Yes, sounds perfect.” </p><p> </p><p>Our Nessie gets up from her desk and gets her sword, putting it on her belt and she hops onto the elevator, clicking her heels together in anticipation as it descends towards the ground. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Y’know this reminds me of being a girl back in Diamond City, sneaking off far away from William and getting drunk in an old shack. You still know how to show a girl a good time, Overboss.” </p><p> </p><p>Ness smiles and clinks her glass against Mags’, before gulping down the wine, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Her lipstick smudges down her chin, but she doesn’t seem to mind, her eyes trained on the leader of the Operators. Mags leans back in the dusty old arm chair, letting herself properly relax for the first time in a while. “We should do this more often, don’t you think?” </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa closes her eyes for a moment, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth in anticipation, “maybe, but I’m going to make this one an afternoon to remember.” It wasn’t an ominous thing to say in any sense of the word, nor did she say it ominously, but the hidden meaning was a different story.</p><p> </p><p>Quick as a damn mini-nuke explosion, our Overboss pulled her sword from her belt and plunged the blade into Mags. The blonde’s eyes flew open with a dry sob of distress, the blade had slipped straight through her makeshift belt/armor of ammo shells. She wasn’t going down without a fight though, pulling her knife from it’s pouch and swinging it wildly as best as she could. </p><p> </p><p>She made contact with Vanessa’s bare side, but it was barely a scratch, overwhelmed with the pain in her abdomen, “the fuck are you playing at Boss? We had a deal! Have you turned traitor on us?!” Vanessa cackled, tossing her head back as she pulled out her blade, wiping it on her own leg, “Mags tell me something,” she began, returning her sword to it’s sheath before crouching in front of her, pressing her hand against the open wound, “when you’re cooking a rich brahmin steak, do you soak the meat in a nice wine?” </p><p> </p><p>“What? What the <em> fuck </em> are you,- fuck! Okay, okay...” Vanessa had plunged her hand into the open wound, grabbing onto God knows what inside of her, “yeah… you marinate it… what do you <em> want </em> Ness? Caps? You can have as many caps as you want just… holy… get me that stim, <em> please </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Nessie nodded and pulled her hand away, before grabbing the full bottle of whiskey, “Yes! Oh you do know much more about high-end cuisine than I.” She smiled down at the raider and poured the dark liquid straight over her head. </p><p> </p><p>Mags had turned a pale, sickly colour, feeling herself slipping away, and the alcohol did nothing to compliment her skin tone. Her hair now wet and flat against her head, she shuddered, her hand drifting to press against the open wound in her stomach. “And tell me, Maggie, what’s the word for when you use alcohol to create a burst of flames when cooking?” </p><p> </p><p>It seemed impossible but Mags paled even further, her nostrils flaring and her eyebrows drawing down as she realised what the Overboss was implying. Soaking in alcohol and her own blood, the realisation struck her that she wasn’t getting out of this one. “<em> Flambé </em>,” “ah yes, that’s it.” </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa plucked a match from behind her ear, “it’s been a <em> pleasure, </em>Maggie.” The match was struck against her thigh, she watched the flame flicker, before grinning, and tossing it down at the raider soaked in alcohol. The flame leapt from the match and engulfed her almost immediately. </p><p> </p><p><em> M is </em> <strike><em> Mariana’s </em></strike> <b> <em>Mags’ </em> </b> <em> marinated remains.</em></p><p> </p><p>Expecting more of a scream, or at least a more severe reaction, Nessie felt a little unsatisfied as she backed away from the makeshift shack. Although she supposed it was possible Mags was already dead by the time she torched her, she did pull her intestines out. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled the photograph out and crossed out Mags’ face whilst making her way back to the park. It wasn’t a far walk. Long enough that her <em> tea party </em>with Mags wouldn’t be stumbled upon. </p><p> </p><p>What <em> she </em> stumbled upon, however, was Gage and Fiona standing outside Fizztop Grille, deep in some seemingly intense conversation, if Fiona’s wild hand gestures were anything to go by. When noticed, Fiona ran straight up to the Overboss and pulled her tightly into a hug, her arms wrapped around her neck. Gage stood behind her, looking no less concerned, with a more stern expression fixed on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Where the <em> hell </em> have you been?” He asked with a colder tone than intended, gently taking hold of Vanessa’s wrist and chin to look her over, “I’m <em> fine, </em>love, I just went out looking for trouble, you know me. Took down some ghouls, a rogue gatorclaw, you know, a regular afternoon for us.” </p><p> </p><p>Gage tilted her head to the side, and back again, before letting go of her face. Fiona popped up from behind him, “I thought you were meant to be hanging out with Sere today.” She blinked down at the smaller woman, “well, yes, but when she didn’t arrive I decided to go out to keep myself busy, still a bit shaken up after what happened to Cherri.” </p><p> </p><p>Gage and Fiona exchanged a glance, and Vanessa quirked a brow, “what? Is something going on?” “Nessie we think someone’s out t’get ya,” “Gage! I thought we agreed that’s not how you’re telling her!” Vanessa shook her head and pulled her arm from Gage’s grip, frowning at the pair of them, “what are you two babbling about?” Fiona motioned for Vanessa to follow, and Gage stuck close to his Overboss.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing interesting inside the lobby, and then she realised what they meant, when Fiona pointed towards the side room behind the desk. </p><p>
  <em> The room Sere was in. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Knowing what was coming, Vanessa prepared to use her pre-war acting experience, moving silently across the room before pushing the door open with her fingertips. She hadn’t expected anyone to find the body, not for a while at least, and especially not today. In fact she’d been hoping she would’ve been unrecognisable by the time she was discovered. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that?” She stumbled backwards, hand pressed to her mouth, eyes widened, “no! No way, that isn’t her! First Cherri now Sere? Oh God…” Gage placed his hands on her waist, spinning her around, tilting her chin up, “Beck’s missin’ too.” He murmured, before pulling her into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t one for affection, but he knew she needed it right now. </p><p>Or he thought she did at least. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, don’t you worry, I’m gonna deal with it, jus’... Get outta here, and try t’stay safe, alrigh’?” She looked up at him, turning her head towards the door. He stopped her with a thumb on her jaw, fingers on the other side of her face, “nuh uh, go on, off you go.” </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa watched him with wide nervous eyes, before she slowly backed away towards the door, “I… I’m gonna go for a walk.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fiona followed her. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’m sorry Ness.” </p><p>Vanessa kicked off her heels and sat down on the ground, her legs hanging over the edge to dip her toes into the glowing river of Quantum. She splashed the water and rolled her trousers up, not wanting them to get wet. Fiona sat down besides her, searching for the right thing to say. </p><p> </p><p>“Gage is taking Mila to the senior prom.” </p><p>Vanessa visibly twitched. Gage and Fiona had been talking a lot when she arrived at Fizztop, maybe he had told her that. Why wouldn’t he tell her? Why would he take Mila?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hold on, hold on. Nessie you’re being insane.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Senior Prom? You’re 25 years old. There is no senior prom.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I said Gage really loves you. He’s not good at showing it though, huh?” Fiona laughs, it sounds flat, and pulls her legs up beneath her, looking down at the flat radioactive soda below. “He’s trying. I just can’t believe Sere has gone… Cherri too, it was so crazy that she overdosed on <em> Overdrive </em> of all things huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Fiona fell silent, her eyebrows drawing together in thought, “you were on Overdrive, right? Where did you get it from? We should check out your dealer, maybe they’ve got something to do with it?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She’s piecing it together, just like Beck did. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You need to stop her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She’s going to work it out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sere <em> did </em> come by today, didn’t she Ness?” </p><p> </p><p>Fiona was sitting tensely, straight back, fists clenched by her sides, staring straight ahead. </p><p>“And Beck… didn’t she come with you, after Cherri?” </p><p>Nessie stayed silent, eyes trained on the quantum below. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Too late. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa chuckled cynically, and Fiona shuffled, clearly about to run, “I… Ness what the <em> fuck? </em>” The redhead got to her feet, fiddling with her fingernails restlessly, taking a few steps away from the water’s edge. Vanessa got up too, bare feet leaving wet footprints on the floor, “watch your language, missy.” </p><p> </p><p>Fiona took another step back, and Vanessa lashed out, grabbing her wrist, “Ness, I <em> need </em> to tell Gage. Maybe we can help you…” She moves slowly, reaching for her pistol at her hip, thinking that Vanessa doesn’t notice. </p><p> </p><p>Of <em> course </em>our Overboss notices. </p><p> </p><p>“Tut, tut, Fi. You wouldn’t <em>hurt</em> <em>me</em>, would you?” Fiona tried to tug her wrist away desperately, scrunching up her nose, “Ness you <em>killed our friends!</em>” Vanessa rolled her eyes, tightening her grip, years of swinging a sword or a bat had massively improved her strength, and Fiona wasn’t particularly strong anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Fiona, I don’t ever act irrationally, I know what I’m doing. Don’t do something stupid now, my dear,” as if on cue, Fi scraped the heel of one of her boots down Vanessa’s leg. It startled her to the point her knee buckled slightly, but there’s a reason she wears metal shin armor. </p><p> </p><p>Fiona screams loudly for help, throwing herself at the ground just to get out of Vanessa’s reach. Our Overboss is a hunter, and poor little Fiona is her prey. She lunges for her and tackles her, sitting on her back. Fiona thrashes and shrieks for help. </p><p>But nobody comes. </p><p>Nobody hears her. </p><p> </p><p>Ness wraps a hand around the back of her neck and drags her up off the floor, humming gently in an attempt to drown out her cries. Fiona is still trying to fight her off, but they both know she is doing nothing but exhausting herself. “Please, Nessie, <em> don’t </em>.” She croaks, as Vanessa steps down into the quantum river, dragging the younger woman with her, “not so quiet anymore, are you?” She asks with another chuckle, pushing her over in the water. Fiona coughs and splutters, the glowing liquid spraying from her mouth. Vanessa watches quietly, popping a dose of Rad-X onto her tongue, grabbing Fiona by her hair when she gets up, and pushing her head back down. </p><p> </p><p>She scrambles to get back out, and this time is met with the Overboss’ hands wrapped around her neck, thumbs pressed against the column of her throat. She wraps her hands around Vanessa’s wrists as her head is plunged into the thick, irradiated liquid. </p><p> </p><p>“Well look at you, you’re positively <em> glowing, </em>Fiona!” She screams, but no sound comes out, and all she is doing is sucking more water into her lungs. She thrashes and sobs but nothing is happening, it’s not helping, and it’s not hindering. Her eyes roll back, and it's unclear whether she’s turning blue because of the Quantum or if because her body is desperate for oxygen. </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa notices the blood mixing with the quantum from Fiona’s nose, just before she goes limp and her eyes roll back into her head. She waits for her body to stop twitching and shuddering before letting her go, climbing out of the river. </p><p> </p><p><em>Q is for </em><strike><em>Quiara</em></strike> <b><em>Fiona</em></b><em>, quiet, drowned in the pool.</em></p><p> </p><p>Time was running out. People would start to wonder where she and Fiona were, and when Fiona was nowhere to be found, more people would catch on to what she was doing. She needed to take out the rest of her competition before they had time to stop her. </p><p> </p><p>Fiona’s face is scribbled out in the same red pen the others had been. </p><p>“Only two left. But, dear sister, I’m saving you for last.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You’re fucking <em> insane! </em> I’ve known it from day one! I told Gage, I told Mags, but did anyone listen to me? <em> Fuck no </em>!” </p><p> </p><p>Nisha was holding a cloth to the stump that remained of her right arm. Vanessa nudged the arm that laid on the floor with the spiked-toe of her heel, pulling the knife from her thigh with her free hand, and dropping it on the floor, “you didn’t need to stab me, Nisha, dear.” </p><p> </p><p>The raider spat at the Overboss and grabbed <em> another </em> knife off her belt, holding it in her non-dominant hand, brandishing it at her. “You tried to hit me over the head with your pistol!” “And now I’ve cut your hand off instead, you should’ve just stayed passive,” “you’re <em> fucking insane! </em>” She screamed, lunging at her with the knife. Vanessa barely stepped to the side, and gripped her sword with both hands, swinging it into the back of Nisha’s leg. </p><p> </p><p>“Now now, Nisha, watch your language, and stop being so aggressive, now I’m gonna have to take something else.” Nisha collapsed onto the floor, howling in pain as Vanessa brought the sword back down on her leg. Over and over and over again until with an ear splitting crack, her leg was detached from her body. </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa sat on the raider’s back, yanking her knife out of her hand and stabbing it through the back of said hand. Nisha fell silent, and still. Dead. That much blood loss and the removal of two limbs will do that to a person. </p><p> </p><p><em>U is for </em><strike><em>Eunice’s</em></strike> <b><em>Nisha’s </em></b><em>pieces spread round the school.</em></p><p>
  <em> But E’s are for the easy way in five minute tops… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Vanny? What are you… oh <em> God. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa’s neck cracked with the speed she turned her head, staring at the woman opposite her. The woman who was nearly her mirror, save for the side of her hair dyed black, and the missing arm.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Gage! </em>She’s over here! Come quick!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A one armed girl can bring an N to end by calling the cops. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Vanessa, oh <em> God </em>, what have you done? Camilla you were right to call me, fetch your father immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother? What’s going on?” </p><p> </p><p>She stood before her mother, shivering and crying, her hair falling down from its bun, black tear lines streaked down her face. The 17 year old wept, and dropped the top of the glass bottle that was in her hand, stepping away from the body and the shards of glass.</p><p> </p><p>“What a mess, Vanny, do you have <em> any </em> idea how much of a nightmare it’s going to be to clean this up? Stop it, don’t cry, come here.” </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa pressed her forehead against her father’s chest, her shoulders shaking, leaving blood and tears and makeup on his shirt. “Father I’m sorry… I <em> had to. </em> It’s just like you said, there’s no future for a <em> Princess </em>at prom.” Vanessa’s mother gasps and her father just sighs and pats her head, “Elizabeth did you bring what I asked you to?” </p><p> </p><p>“Phillip…” She whispers, an unsettled edge to her voice, her knuckles turning white with her grip on her purse, “we can’t…” “Elizabeth that <em> isn’t </em> what I asked.” The white haired woman tutted and pulled the syringe from her bag, Camilla was standing behind her, holding onto the back of her coat, “Mum?” “ <em> Hush </em>, Camilla.” </p><p> </p><p>He outstretched a hand and took the syringe, gently sweeping the curls that had tumbled down from Vanessa’s hair. Elizabeth quietly took a second syringe from her purse, and hugged Camilla close, injecting her whilst she wasn’t looking. She squeaked and looked up at him, palms flat against his chest, trying to push herself away, “Father?” “<em> Hush, </em>Vanny.” He pressed it into her neck, and she went limp. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll keep her down for a while. At least until we can find out what happened.” Deacon backed away from Vanessa’s unconscious form, his brow deeply furrowed. “I <em> told you both </em>what happened! She’s gone insane! She killed a bunch of people because she thinks they’re taking her fucking Prom crown! It just… feels horribly familiar,” “Camilla shut the hell up. She’s still the Overboss and she’s still my damn wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well your psycho Overboss wife has just killed the leaders of your damn gangs!” Gage almost snarled at this point, grabbing his knife and pointing it at her. At this point, Deacon got involved, standing between the two of them, one of his hands flat against Gage’s chest. Whilst he didn’t particularly care for either of them, he did care for Vanessa, and had grown to like Gage, and he wanted to get to the bottom of this. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God…” Camilla whispered, clapping a hand over her mouth as she glared down at her sister’s body, “it was <em> her! </em>Before! She was the one who…” The one-armed pre-war woman was sick on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>She felt restrained, trapped. Her eyelids were heavy and somehow she felt an odd calm rolling over her, despite the fact her arms were strapped to her sides. </p><p>
  <em> Straight jacket. </em>
</p><p>“I’m the Queen!” </p><p>Vanessa screamed, her voice shrill and hoarse. Everytime she came to, this happened, she would awake, scream, get drugged up and return to slumber. </p><p>“I’m the Queen of highschool land!” </p><p>
  <em> At least in your head. </em>
</p><p>“Pity the dead! I’m the fucking Queen!” </p><p> </p><p>Her mother and father came into the room, part of their basement had been converted into a padded cell for their daughter who had finally snapped. Anything to keep their family image clean and their precious eldest daughter safe. No expense was spared on the cell. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or the drugs they were going to use on her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Phillip is this even going to work?” “Elizabeth, I have paid a small fortune for these chems, trust me, they’re going to work. Vanny, dear, come here.” The blonde looked up from the ground, blue eyes ringed with dark circles, “where is my crown?” “I’ll get your crown, just <em>come</em> <em>here</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She seemed apprehensive, but the promise of the return of her silver, the return of her crown convinced the teen to drag herself off the ground, staggering towards them on legs weak from lack of use. “That’s my girl,” she leant into the hand pressed to her cheek, “father, will you let me out?” “Of course we will, Vanny, dear, you’ve got interviews to do.” The needle slid beneath her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“God save the Queen.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“Camilla is going back to the Commonwealth. I said I’d help her get back there safe.” </p><p> </p><p>Gage looked up from the letters he was carving into the table, to Deacon’s face. They were in the Fizztop workshop, Vanessa hadn’t left the patio and nobody had entered besides Gage either, and that was only a handful of times. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you both gonna be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The raider jammed his knife into the table, and left it there, looking at it for a moment before finally meeting Deacon’s eyes, beneath the sunglasses of course, “I don’t fuckin’ know. Technically, she’s gone and betrayed us. But I,” “love her,” “don’t wanna kill her.” Gage looked away, lighting up a cigarette, “in her defence, she was clearly not tryin’ to wipe us out. From what she’s been babblin’ abou’, she was tryin’ to secure her position. Which she’s kinda done, cause I ain’t told the other gang leaders it was her.” </p><p> </p><p>Deacon sat down opposite Gage, tapping the table with his fingertips, “from what she said, and from what I’ve heard and seen, William and Chance are more loyal to her than Cherri and Mags were, so maybe it’ll work out in your favour.” </p><p> </p><p>The old raider laughed, blowing smoke out his nose, “ayep, Cherri and Mags both saw Nessie as more of a friend, than a raider boss. And we’ve had doubts about their loyalty before, whereas Chance won’t do shit cause he thinks with his dick and William ain’t got enough ambition to try and take over.” </p><p> </p><p>Deacon nodded, looking down at one of the carvings on the table. A heart. Obviously done by Charmer. He’d never expected her to snap like this, it seemed everything had really gotten to her. “Are you gonna kill her?” This question from Deacon made Gage rapidly intake a breath, causing him to cough on cigarette smoke, hitting his chest with the side of his fist a few times, before frowning, “I… she’s calmed down. Ain’t tryin’a kill anyone anymore. You reckon I gotta?” “I’d rather you didn’t. I kinda like her, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>The spy forced a smile, it wasn’t comforting either of them, and they returned to silence. </p><p>Until Gage decided to break it. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you find out what Mila was talkin’ about before she puked everywhere the other day?” </p><p> </p><p>Deacon shook his head, “she refused to tell me, and is still refusing too. But I’ve got a couple of places in mind where I can try and find something out. Pre-war records and the like.” Gage nodded, flicking his ash into the vase in the centre of the table, “I’m not gonna kill her. Not unless I have to, and then if I do, I’ll uh… make it quick I s’pose.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“Oh, <em> Vanessa </em>! Now we’re going to have to put you in some gloves.” </p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth tutted and grabbed one of her daughter’s hands, pulling her into the ensuite bathroom, switching the tap on. “Mother, I really don’t want to do it,” “stop being silly.” “Ah, hey! That stings,” “well it’s going to.” </p><p> </p><p>She washed her bloody fingers and hands, “where is your first-aid kit? In the bathroom mirror?” Vanessa nodded, staring down at the black dress she was wearing, “mother, I <em> really </em> don’t remember any of it, I’m not comfortable with being the reason Julie goes to prison. Didn’t I <em> attack </em>her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vanessa,” Elizabeth began coldly, as she wrapped her daughter’s forearms in bandages, “Julie Jenkins killed your friends and you were going to be next, which is why you hit her with the bottle, <em> you </em>are not on trial here.” </p><p> </p><p>“But Camilla found me! And she doesn’t remember any of it either! And Charles refuses to talk about it! Doesn’t that seem strange to you?” Elizabeth tutted and moved into Vanessa’s bedroom, opening her top drawer and taking out a pair of black opera gloves. “Vanessa, you’re winding yourself up, put these on then take your medicine and come downstairs. Your father and I will be waiting in the drawing room.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God save the Queen. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, I knew I’d have to find something eventually.” </p><p>Deacon pulled the old holotape and files out of the safe, and was a little surprised that they’d managed to survive the war, in the remains of the Everly family’s American estate.</p><p> </p><p>Their house was in almost complete disrepair, only parts of it still standing, 200 years after the atomic bombs fell. Vanessa and Camilla both avoided it like the plague, when asked they’d probably spout something about having no emotional ties to the place, no happy childhood memories. It wasn’t completely untrue, but also both felt guilt at being the last remaining members of their family. </p><p> </p><p>It was in Vanessa’s father, Phillip’s, safe that Deacon found the files. Photographs, illegible receipts, copies of cheques, holotapes, police reports, newspaper clippings. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Prom Queen Killer still on the loose.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Prom Queen Killer case features two lead suspects.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Prom Killer case goes to court.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Prom Queen Killer Discovered - Julie Jenkins.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> This morning in court, Julie Jenkins was found guilty of the murder of 6 of her classmates, and the attempted murder of socialite Vanessa Everly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everly was interviewed upon leaving court this morning, after they ruled that her attacker would be committed to a psychiatric hospital. Jenkins continued to plead not-guilty throughout the case and still holds true that Everly is the true killer, but thanks to an insurmountable amount of evidence, this was consistently proven to be a false claim, from a girl suffering with insanity.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It continued on much of the same. </p><p>Deacon moved onto the police reports. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> Patricia Paris </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> No wounds shown.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Toxicology report shows poisoning - Ethylene Glycol the presumed substance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ethylene Glycol commonly found in automotive products such as brake fluid and antifreeze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Father of the main suspect is a mechanic. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> Raquel Ritchie </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Autopsy shows wounds on the back of the head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Large rock was discovered nearby the victim’s body with traces of blood etc.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Presumed victim was pushed back against the rock.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> Anne Anderson </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Autopsy report showed severe blunt force trauma on the side of the head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Victim was almost unidentifiable - family members have confirmed victim’s identity. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bludgeoning.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baseball bat found hidden in a bush at the property. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No prints on the bat, both suspects were wearing gloves at the formal event. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Main suspect plays baseball for the local high-school - however both suspects had access to the weapon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> Mariana Monroe </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Serious abdominal wounds on stomach, abdomen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Intestines were pulled and partially removed from victim’s body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Victim was found doused in alcohol and had some minor burns on forearm and head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Autopsy shows abdominal wounds were performed with a large knife.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Knife still not discovered. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> Quiara von Quaite </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Body was found floating in outside school pool.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Body was barely bloated when discovered - not long drowned.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Abrasions on back of head, hands and feet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruising around throat/neck shows strangulation. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u"> Eunice Evans</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wounds caused with larger knife, cleaver? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Weapon could’ve been procured from the event/kitchen, but none are uncounted for. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Smaller knife was discovered - no finger prints.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Left hand, right hand, left leg (below the knee) were removed from the victim’s body.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Left hand discovered in bush 15 metres from the body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Right hand discovered next to body.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Left leg found outside the room where the suspects were discovered. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Camilla Everly (sister of secondary suspect; Vanessa Everly) was attending the event and called the police and then her parents. She discovered sister who had defended herself with a glass bottle when Julie Jenkins supposedly attempted an attack (CCTV evidence confirms this statement).  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Officers found the Everly sisters outside the school gym hall, Vanessa had fallen unconscious after a panic attack according to Camilla. Jenkins was discovered inside the gym hall with a knife on her person, with a wound at the side of her head. The wound was later discovered to be from the bottle Vanessa Everly struck her with.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mr and Mrs Everly arrived shortly after the police, and were granted permission to take Vanessa home, the same was allowed to Mr and Mrs Jenkins. Miss Everly apparently began to suffer with PTSD during this time and as such had police officers go to her home for interviews. Miss Everly did display wild behaviour during this time, and Mr and Mrs Everly have admitted to her being medicated due to the events previously described (this has been confirmed by Vanessa Everly’s psychotherapist).  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Case is being taken to court.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only evidence is autopsy reports, CCTV from the school gym and the weapons discovered at the crime scene.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only witnesses are the two suspects and suspect Everly’s sister; invalid witness.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>CASE CLOSED - COURT RULED JULIE JENKINS THE MURDERER.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The receipts and copies of cheques showed payments for drugs and medication. What was obviously bribes to two members of the police force and a therapist. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Vanessa… what did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>She stands on the balcony overlooking her kingdom. Now she truly does see herself standing there in her crown and sash, because she truly is. Her dress is stained with the blood of those who dared challenge her position, as is her bouquet of flowers. Her crown sits at a slight angle, her curls framing her face. </p><p>Vanessa hums softly along with the music on the radio, dancing in the twilight, face tilted towards the sky, “down on your knees before the Queen.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God save the Queen. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>